polaqufandomcom-20200214-history
DnD Wiki:Wikitext
This website is a wiki, meaning that anyone can edit it. Editing is simple. At the top of each page are four tabs: Article, Discussion, Edit, and Watch. To edit a page, click the Edit tab. A description of basic Wikitext is below. To try it out, see the Sandbox. To create a page, just use this box (also found on the Main Page): Rudimentary Wikitext Italics and Bold Text To make text that is italics, bold, or both, you must inclose the text within single quotes. To make something italics, inclose it in two single quotes (), to make something bold, use three ('), and for bold and italics, use five (''). Links One thing that may catch a new user offguard when they first see a wiki is the staggering number of links. Making a link is simple. There are three kinds of links: Internal, Interwiki, and External Internal Links To make an internal link, type the text "", followed by the name of the page you are linking to, and then "". For instance, "Main Page" produces "Main Page". To make a link with text that is not the name of the page, follow the name of the page with a |, followed by what you want to appear, followed by the "]]" tags again. The | is a special character called a pipe. To create one, press and hold the Shift key, followed by a backslash, "\". For instance, this produces this. Interwiki Links Making an interwiki link is essentially the same as an internal link. First, you must learn the keyword for an interwiki link. For instance, the keyword for Wikipedia is "Wikipedia:". So, if you wanted to link to the Wikipedia article for, say, cookie, you would type Wikipedia:Cookie, which results in a link that says Wikipedia:Cookie. You can also change the displayed text in the same way as an internal link, for instance meatball creates meatball. External Links External links work slightly different from internal and interwiki. To make an external link, type the url that you want to link to, and then . So if you were linking to Google, the code would be http://www.google.com, which creates http://www.google.com. To make it display text, simply type text after the url. For instance, This is the Google website creates This is the Google website. Headers Making headers is easy too. Simply type " ", followed by the name of the header, followed by another " ". To make a subheader, use " ", and a subsubheader can be made with " " Images Before you can use images on a page, you must upload the image. Only registered users can upload images. To use an image, treat it just like a link. Type "", followed by the "Image:" to set it to the Image namespace, and then the name of the image and another "". To make a thumbnail of an image, after the location of the image, put a pipe, type "thumb", pipe, the number of pixels followed by "px" (i.e. "80px"), pipe, caption. For instance, to make a thumbnail of the main image of this wiki, you would type See Wikipedia:Picture tutorial for more information. Lists and Indents Just as easy to use as all other wikitext, Lists and Indents are integral parts of talk pages and also class information. Unordered List To make an unordered list, simply put an asterisk before each item. For instance, *List item makes *List item Ordered List Ordered lists are just as easy. Instead of an asterisk, use a pound sign, such as in #List item which yields #List item Indents To indent an item, use a colon. Multiple colons indents multiple times. For instance, :1 ::2 creates :1 ::2 Templates Templates are reusable pieces of code for text that will be repeated on many pages. There are two sections involved in using templates: making them and using them. Making Templates Making a template is easy. Go to the Main Page, and edit the URL in your browser to read http://dnd.wikicities.com/wiki/ and the name of the template. All templates begin with Template:, so if your template was called MyTemplate, it would be located at Template:MyTemplate. Now, make a page with the data you want to have on your template, and follow the directions under Using Templates. If you need to use arguments, or values that are mixed in, use three curly braces, followed by which argument it is (starting with 1, moving on to 2, 3, etc.), and close with three curly braces. So the first argument in a template is called }. See the next section on how to use these arguments when using a template. Using Templates Using a template is also quite easy. Open with two curly braces, put in the name of the template '''without the Template: namespace tag before it, and close with two curly braces. So, to use the stub template, you would type To use a template with arguments, such as the template, you follow the template name with a pipe and a value for each argument. So, if I wanted to use the template on a page that was patent nonsense, I would type . Negating Wikitext If you have to show the Wikitext of a section without actually making it do something, inclose the Wikitext within tags. So, to type the text Main Page without turning it into a link to the Main Page, you would type Main Page. Advanced Wikitext Of course, Wikitext can get much more complicated than shown above. The following documents some of the less common functions used in Wikitext. Horizontal Lines To make a horizontal line, simply type four dashes, like so: "----". This will produce There is generally no reason to use this except on user pages. Categorizing In order to make pages on the Wiki easier to navigate, MediaWiki has a Categories feature. To categorize a page, put a link at the bottom of the page that says [[Category:CategoryName]]. For instance, the template has a Category:Stubs link on it, which files both it and pages with the template on it to the Category:Stubs page. If you make a new category, be sure to edit the category's page with a brief description of the category. See for a list of categories. Rendering Math MediaWiki 1.4 supports TeX for math editing. Please see WP:TeX for more information on TeX. Redirects Making page redirects is quite easy. Let's say that you want to make Mainn Page to redirect to Main Page. All that you'd have to do is edit the text on Mainn Page to read: #REDIRECT Main Page While the redirect link appears to be a normal link, you cannot get it to display one thing and send you to another. It is also impossible to make an interwiki or external redirect. Table of Contents Editing There are two things you can do with the table of contents. Firstly, typing (that's two underscores before and after) anywhere will cause the page to not render a table of contents anywhere. Secondly, typing __TOC__ will cause the table of contents to render where the tag is. Note that __TOC__ and will not work on the same page. Tables There are two ways to render tables. One is to use HTML code, the other is to use the new Wikitext table markup. See MetaWiki's Help:Table for information the Wikitext markup.